


Make it Count

by orphan_account



Series: Let Me Love You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumb Kids Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He did it. He finally got a date with you. So what does he have planned now?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Let Me Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688704
Kudos: 31





	Make it Count

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that I did not proofread the last half of this like at all. I’ll regret it tomorrow but let’s just live tonight.

_“Make it count.”_

Draco was thrilled. You actually agreed to go on a date with him. If he thought his worries were over, he was so wrong. He had to plan a date with you.

“You must be bloody mad, Malfoy!” Blaise yelled at him. “I mean, L/N? She’s—”

“Great. She’s amazing. Get your head out of your ass, mate. I like her,” Draco hissed. 

“She’s a mud-blood. I thought you hated mud-bloods,” Goyle said.

“I-I was wrong. And I never hated them. My father does. And he’s wrong too.”

“I think Malfoy’s been cursed. I mean, how come he like some like Y/N? That filthy little mud-blood—”

“Shut up!” Draco snapped. “Don’t talk about her like that. She’s a better person than all of you combined. I love her!”

“You what?” His friends gaped in shock. 

“Bloody hell, mate,” Crabbe sighed. “You’re crazy.”

Draco stormed away from his friends. But he couldn’t think about that now. He had a date to plan.

“You’re what?!” Harry yelled.

“I-I’m going on a date with… D-Draco…” you repeated to him, though with less conviction this time.

“Are you bloody insane?!” Ron yelled at you. “He’s a Malfoy,” he spat and leaned back in his chair.

You frowned and lowered your head. Hermione walked in front of you and turned to the boys. “Shut your mouths. Both of you! Y/N found someone she really likes. And you know she’s a good judge of character. If she trusts him, I do too. And I know we don’t like him, but we’ll have to at least try.”

“He’s the one who called you a mud-blood!” Ron pointed at Hermione. “And I wouldn’t be surprised if he called Y/N one as well.”

“He didn’t!” you yelled at him. “I like him, ok?” You took a deep breath before starting. “You know how he missed class for a few days?”

They all slowly nodded their heads and you continued, “He missed because… his dad made him do something bad, but he wouldn’t do it and… his dad um… hurt him.”

The three of them sat there, shocked. Finally, Harry asked, “What did his dad want him to do?”

“I didn’t want to push it, so I didn’t ask,” you answered softly. 

“What did you do when he was there?” Hermione asked suspiciously.

“Nothing bad,” you replied quickly, waving your hands in front of you. “I just cleaned up his cuts.”

“Wow… That’s…”

“Y/N?” It was Draco. You turned to face him and smiled. Harry and Ron scowled, but Hermione smacked both of them on their arms.

“Ow!” they rubbed their arms. They took a deep breath before plastering the fakest smiles on their faces.

You rolled your eyes and once again faced Draco, “Hi.”

“I um… Sorry, my friends were being jerks,” he looked down at your hands.

“About me?” you asked quietly. You were afraid that people were going to judge Draco as well as yourself.

“Don’t worry about it,” Draco laughed. You bit your lip and nodded, looking down where he once was. Draco lifted your chin with his fingers to face him. You stared into his blue eyes. He leaned in to kiss you.

“Alright mate!” Harry interrupted. “Look, we tolerate you. Isn’t that enough? You don’t have to snog her in front of us.” Ron laughed and placed his hands on his stomach.

“Ok Potter—”

“Draco, don’t start with him. He’s dumb,” you put a hand on his shoulder and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I have to go to class,” Draco told you before leaving the room.

“Prick,” Ron muttered and Hermione hit him again.

A couple of days had passed and you didn’t hear much from Draco about your upcoming date. You asked him a few times but every time you did, he always answered with, “Just wait.” 

You walked into your room after class and found a note on your bed. It read _:_

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at six._

_And wear something nice._

_-Draco_

You bit your lip to cover a smile. You had two hours before six. You began to rummage through your wardrobe. You took a shower, shaved your legs, dried your hair, put makeup on, put your dress on, and made your way to the astronomy tower.

You walked into the tower. There was a large blanket on the ground with a basket and dimly-lit candles. The cold moonlight shone through the open windows. The sight was breathtaking in its own.

“Wow,” Draco walked up the last few steps to the tower. “You look… absolutely divine.” He took you all in. You wore a [blush dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D2ahUKEwjO2JGA0uTgAhVlIDQIHS_8AtMQjRx6BAgBEAU%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.lulus.com%252Fproducts%252Fremember-tonight-blush-pink-lace-up-maxi-dress%252F679322.html%26psig%3DAOvVaw2B4EUuPC04usvijtssWJNy%26ust%3D1551656755008226&t=MDk2ZTk4NjUzYzEwMjVmOGRlYTdlZGM1ZTVlZjNmYjg3MTkwOWUwZSxmYjc4ODgzNTBkNjY3NGIyMjhjMTAyMDIxNDAwNDc3OTY2M2NhNGYw) that hugged your waist and flowed down to your ankles. Your hair was tied up in a messy bun and your eyes glittered in the light. You blushed as he looked at you like you were the only girl in his whole world. 

He was holding something in his arms. It was an old record player. You hadn’t seen one in a while. Your father used to have one and you remembered how you loved to listen to the soft music pour out as you danced around the room. 

“How did you get one of those?” He placed the needle on the vinyl record and turned it on. Your favourite song started to quietly play. You closed your eyes and listened. Draco stepped behind you and placed his hands around your waist and tucked his chin over your shoulder and began to slightly sway to the music.

“I went to some muggle store and bought one.”

“But you don’t have their kind of money,” you questioned.

“They seemed more than happy to accept a couple of galleons,” he replied, still swaying with you.

“You overpaid,” you laughed. “But I’m glad you did.” You paused in thought for a moment. “Wait, you actually went to a muggle store?”

“Yeah. Why?” he asked, confused by your surprise.

“I-I just thought that you would try to avoid muggles at all costs,” you said quietly.

“I’m not like that anymore,” Draco told you. He looked slightly offended by your comment. As if you thought low of him.

“Draco?” You let go of him and turned around to face him. You held his hands and looked into his eyes.

“Do you really think I’m still like that?” he asked you suddenly. “Do you think I hate muggles? Y/N, your parents are muggles.”

Finally, you said, “I guess not… I know your friends hate me though…”

“They’re not my friends anymore,” Draco assured. “They’re not worth it if it means I lose you.”

“Do I matter that much to you?” you looked down and played with your fingers. Draco grabbed your hand with his and lifted your chin with the other. Your eyes teared up.

“You mean more to me than the stars in the sky,” Draco whispered, staring into your eyes. “Y/N, I’m so damned in love with you.”

“I love you, too,” you grinned and put your hands on the sides of his face. You brought your lips to his and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Eventually, you broke it off and let go of his face.

“I love you,” Draco repeated and kissed you again.

After eating, you and Draco watched the stars and talked, while the music continued to play in the background.

“What do you imagine your ideal future as?” you questioned, looking at the lake behind the school, almost in a daze as Draco held you in his arms.

Draco thought for a moment. “I want a life with you in it. Have a big house with enough room for our kids.”

“You want kids?” You giggled at the thought of Draco raising children. He nodded curtly. 

“I want kids with you,” he answered, looking out at the lake with you. “Or maybe just a really big dog.”

You hummed in response, imagining a life with Draco. “I’d like that.”

“Promise me you’ll always love me?” Draco asked you.

“I promise…I promise, Draco Lucius Malfoy to love you until the day I die and whatever follows death,” you looked up at him and smiled. “I just hope you do the same.”

“I promise to love you forever. Right now, in a week, in a month, in a year. I promise to love you when we fight. I promise to love you when times are tough and when times are happy. I promise to love you when I propose, which I will, and I promise to love you when we get married. I promise to love you every time I kiss you and every time I hold your hand. And when we have kids, I will love you no less than I do now. I promise to love you until death presents itself. And I promise to love you after death. I love you.” Draco hugged you tighter. 

“I think yours was better than mine. Did you just ask me that so you could say that?” you questioned, eying him.

“Maybe. But I meant it.”

“I know,” you replied. You took a deep breath, trying to memorize everything about your first date with Draco.

“It’s been well over an hour,” Draco told you. “I’m sorry I kept you.”

“I’m not. This was so worth it.”


End file.
